Respects To Their Mothers
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio goes visit her mom's grave on Mother's Day. And there is also someone else there visiting his own mother as well... Happy Mother's Day!


**Before Mother's Day is over and before I disappear again until a long time, I wanted to write this quick one-shot. Yeah. That's right. I was spending the whole day with my mommy, and I'm going to disappear again. Gomen ne. Happy Mother's Day everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Okaa-sama...Happy Mother's Day..." Rio whispered as she bent down to her mother's grave. She placed the beautiful tulips on her mom's gravestone. Tulips had always been her mom's favorite, so Rio had made sure to pick the most beautifully riped ones for her mom's special occasions.

"How are you okaa-sama?" Rio asked. She looked to her side and saw another bouquet of tulips next to her mother's grave. Rio smiled. "I can see Ryouga has been here. I hoped he at least talked to you about what he's doing in his life. He has become very distanced from the world. Outo-sama was that way as well..."

Rio continued talking to her mother, like she did every single month and other special occasions, about her life and of course, how she was doing. After an hour of talking, she got up and paid her respects.

"I hope to see you soon okaa-sama. Your birthday is coming up, so Ryouga and I will throw you a huge party! You'll love it!" Rio exclaimed as she smiled sadly at her mother's grave. "I love you okaa-sama...I miss you...Happy Mother's Day..."

Rio blinked when she felt water down her cheeks. "Huh?" She touched her cheeks and realized that she had been crying. Rio quickly wiped them off and smiled brightly.

"No!" she exclaimed with determination. "I can't let you see me like this mom! I will look forward to the future with happiness!" Rio once again said goodbye to her mother and walked away from her grave.

As Rio walked to the entrance/exit of the cemetery, she spotted a familiar figure sitting on the grass, facing a grave, so she could only see the person's back. Rio didn't know why, but she felt that she knew this person. So she walked over, and as she got closer, she knew who the person was. Kaito.

_'Kaito? What is he-...That's right. His mother is also dead...He's here to pay his respects...and wish her a Happy Mother's Day of course!'_ Rio thought as she got closer to him. Should she interrupt his thought of process, or should she just sit next to him? Rio opted for the second option. She walked until she was by him and sat down.

When Kaito felt that a person sat down next to him, he used his peripheral vision to see who it was. Kamishiro Rio. He was quite surprised to see her here, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went back to thinking.

After a while, around ten minutes, Kaito decided to question Rio and her constant presence. "What are you doing here?" he asked her without turning to her.

Rio, also not looking at him, answered. "I'm sitting next to you." Before Kaito could retort back, Rio continued. "I just finished visiting my mother, and I saw you here. Well, I saw a figure, but I felt like I knew the person, so I decided to trust my instinct."

Kaito blinked. "I see..."

Rio looked around Kaito's mother's gravestone and saw red calla lilies and red roses surrounding her gravestone. Rio couldn't help but smile. Kaito's mother and her mother's flowers complimented each other. Maybe they're best friends in heaven!

Kaito looked out of the corner of his eye to see Rio smiling. Why was she smiling? Kaito looked around and figured it out. The flowers.

"My father and Haruto brought those flowers earlier in the day," Kaito explained. "Those were her favorite."

Rio, for the first time, turned to look at him. Well, the side of his face. "You didn't come with your father and brother earlier?" Rio asked, but it was more like a statement.

Kaito shook his head. "I didn't. I like to visit my mother privately."

Rio felt a pang of guilt. Here Kaito was, trying to spend some alone time with his mother, and she was ruining it. Before she could even do anything or even think any further, Kaito spoke.

"But...It's nice to have someone with you to visit someone you love..."

His statement created a smile on her face. "Yeah...If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here?"

Kaito pondered for a while before he answered. "About 3 hours and 59 minutes. In 25 seconds, it would be four hours."

Rio couldn't help but sweatdrop. Well, that's Kaito for you. "How long have you been here?" Rio snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kaito's voice.

"Huh? Oh, I've been here for about...2 hours. Not as long as you though," Rio commented.

Kaito remained silent, and Rio did as well. But as they sat there thinking, their emotions began to shake inside of them.

"D-Do you m-miss your mother?" Rio stuttered as she tried to hold in her tears. She knew it was a stupid question. Of course he did. And he knew it was a stupid question, but he didn't think it was stupid because he answered.

"I do...She was my best friend..." Kaito replied in a quiet voice.

After a while, Rio couldn't help it anymore. She let her tears freely fall. She didn't care if Kaito saw her. She just wanted to...

Rio slowly and carefully turned to Kaito. She was a little surprised at what she saw, but then she understood...They were feeling the same emotions right now...And he was showing them to her.

Kaito felt a trail of water down his cheek. It was hardly visible, but Kaito could feel it... For some reason, he felt that his mother had wanted him to cry. She wanted him to let out the emotions he had been keeping inside.

"Your mother and my mother...They're friends in heaven...Don't you think?"

Kaito smiled and responded, "Yes. They are..."

Rio smiled as well. They spent the rest of Mother's Day by their mothers...who were watching them from above, smiling at their children...

* * *

**Aww...*sniff* I made myself cry! *crickets chirping* Yeah... Um, I hope you guys had a wonderful Mother's Dat, and I really hoped that you guys spent it with your mothers. And if your mothers have passed away, I give my condolences. But just know, your mothers will always love you no matter where you guys are... Just know. Well, I'll see you guys soon. At least I hope so. ~Ja ne!**


End file.
